


Corpse Party, Rewritten.

by akanenonohara



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanenonohara/pseuds/akanenonohara
Summary: This is a rewriting of Corpse Party Blood Covered, though it will feature characters who are not introduced until Book of Shadows. The story follows a group of friends and their teacher from Kisaragi Academy, and their horrible journey through Heavenly Host Elementary.
Relationships: Morishige Sakutarou/Suzumoto Mayu, Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

The sound of the rain lightly tapped on the roof above them. Their chattering and bickering rang throughout the classroom, all was calm. It was around seven in the evening and the students of Kisaragi Academy Senior High, Class 2-9, were cleaning up their classroom from today’s earlier activities at the cultural festival.  
“Jeez! Kishinuma, can you pick up the pace? Its already 7:00! Seiko and I are going over to her house tonight!” Naomi’s tone was bossy, with a hint of irritation.  
“Nakashima, it wouldn’t hurt you to help pick up desks too y’know. I’ve seen you in gym, you’re strong!” in return, Yoshiki’s turn was playful and teasing, which just irritated Naomi more.  
“Kishinuma-“ she was cut off.  
“My, my, Naomi-chan! You’re so excited to get to my house! What are you planning, my dear?!” Seiko teasingly nudged her elbow into Naomi’s side.  
“P-planning?! I’m not planning anything! Jeez, Seiko! Help Kishinuma out, would you?!”  
“Fine, fine. Anything for my darling Naomi-chan!” Seiko gave a bright smile and Naomi couldn’t help but smile with her, just a little bit.  
“Shinohara, get those desks over there and move them”   
“Yessir, Captain Kishinuma!”  
“You’re a piece of work, Shinohara” Yoshiki let out a small laugh at Seiko saluting him.  
Naomi let out a soft sight as she continued taking down decorations from the walls.  
“Naomi, need any help?” a familiar voice entered her ears.  
“Oh Satoshi, did you finish your job?”  
“Yeah, I saw you bickering with Yoshiki. I figured you might need a hand with your work. Seems Shinozaki isn’t doing her class representative duties at the moment, haha” with that, Satoshi pulled over a small step stool and began taking things off the wall where Naomi couldn’t reach.  
“Thank you, Satoshi. I don’t know why I’M the one bossing everyone around. Class rep has been doing something at Yui-sensei’s desk for awhile” Satoshi peered behind him to see Ayumi messing with what looked to be some sort of paper.  
“Hey, hey, Ayumi! What are you doing?” Mayu peered over her shoulder, Morishige standing right behind the two of them to seemingly keep watch over Mayu.  
“S-Suzumoto, Morishige, what are you doing? Did you finish your jobs?” Ayumi quickly covered what she was doing with her arms.  
“Yes, we finished them. In fact, Nakashima instructed us to hurry up. Isn’t instructing supposed to be your job, Shinozaki?” Morishige’s tone was condescending.  
“Ahah...I didn’t mean to get Nakashima wrapped up in my duties. I’ll have to apologize...” Ayumi let out a sigh.  
“Shige-nii, be a bit nicer about it!” Mayu lightly scolded Morishige as he (bashfully) looked in the other direction.  
“M-my bad, Mayu, I’ll remember to be nicer next time” his voice sounded softer than usual. The two began walking away from Ayumi to see if they could assist anyone else.  
“I’m DONE!” the loud shout echoed through the classroom, startling everyone else.  
“Woah! What a powerful voice coming from Ayumi-chan! What are you done with?!” Seiko curiously bounced towards her.  
“Shinozaki, what’s that? Is that what you were printing out at the store yesterday?” Yoshiki followed behind Seiko, not bouncing.  
“Correct, Kishinuma-kun!” Ayumi held up what looked to be a paper doll.  
“That’s what you’ve been doing this whole time?” Naomi’s voice was filled with curiosity, also irritation.  
“Ah, sorry Nakashima-san. I didn’t mean to make you do my job. Though, I think you all will be delighted by what I have here!” Ayumi gave a proud smile and stepped out from behind Yui-sensei’s desk.  
“Will you tell us what it is then?” Satoshi questioned, as he stepped closer to Ayumi.  
“Of course, but I must tell you all a story first!” Ayumi smirked.  
“That face...it’s one of her scary stories isn’t it..?” Mayu’s voice trailed off, as her hand latched around Morishige’s arm.  
“Kyaa! Naomi-chan! Hold me, hold me! I’m so scared!” Seiko clung to Naomi, with a large smile on her face.  
“J-Jeez Seiko...at least let me breathe!”   
“Everyone, be quiet and sit down! Let me tell you all my story!” The attention returned to Ayumi.  
“Ahem! Legend has it, that this school was built on top of another one. The school it was built on top of was an elementary school, by the name of ‘Heavenly Host’. According to this legend, there were murders in that school!” A gasp rang out from a couple of the other girls. Suddenly, the lights went out.  
“What the-?” Yoshiki stood up in the dark classroom.  
“Kyaa! Naomi! I’m scared for real now!” Seiko once again clung to Naomi, this time Naomi clung back without saying a word.  
“I’ll try and find the l-“ Satoshi was cut off by the door opening and the lights flicking back on.  
“Yui-sensei! We got ‘em!” Ayumi hopped up and high-fived her teacher.  
“I went along with Shinozaki’s little plan, but you all have hardly made much progress cleaning up the room! It’s after 7:00, and it’s starting to rain even harder, you all need to get home!” Yui stepped further into the classroom, her harsh tone then turned soft.  
“Mochida, your little sister is here. She asked me where she could find you, she brought you an umbrella”   
A small girl peeked into the room.  
“Yuka! Did you come here all by yourself?” Satoshi walked over to his sister, he seemed a bit concerned.  
“Relax, Satoshi. Kisaragi Junior High isn’t even that far. It’s on the same street!” Yoshiki roughly patted Satoshi’s back.  
“It’s been awhile, Yuka,” he smiled at her, and Yuka gave a small smile back.  
“Junior high?! She looks so small!” Seiko ran up to her and squished Yuka’s face.  
“You’re so cute! So adorable! How could you be related to Mochida?!”  
“Shinohara, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Satoshi pried Seiko’s hands off his sister’s face.   
“She’s right though, she looks so young! She’s really cute!” Naomi chimed in.  
“R-Right about what part?! Hey?!” Satoshi’s question was ignored as the girls fawned over Yuka.  
“Ah, Ayumi-chan, what about your story?” Mayu’s focus returned to Ayumi.  
“Oh yeah! Everyone come over here! Yuka can come too,” everyone circled around Ayumi as she held up the doll again.  
“This doll is part of a charm I wanted us to do. It’s called the ‘Sachiko ever after’ charm. It’s said that if you perform it with friends, you’ll be friends forever. I wanted to do this...since Mayu will be transferring tomorrow. I wanted her to have something to remember us by...” Ayumi trailed off.  
“Ayumi-chan...! Thank you! Even without a charm I’d remember you all, and it’s not like I’d stop talking to you! But either way, thank you!” tears were streaming down Mayu’s face, a concerned Morishige stood next to her.  
“Suzumoto-san...” Ayumi began sniffling.  
“SUZUME! DON’T CRY! YOU’LL MAKE ME CRY!” Seiko leapt at Mayu hugging her tightly. Naomi and Ayumi followed in suit.  
“Onii-chan...why are they crying? Is that girl leaving?” Yuka tugged on Satoshi’s sleeve. He gave her a sad look.  
“Yeah...she’s transferring to a different school tomorrow. We’re all going to miss her..”  
“I see...that’s sad...” Yuka mumbled, a sad look now plastered to her face.  
“Ahem! Everyone, are you ready for me to explain the charm?” Ayumi regained her composure, though her eyes looked a bit red. Everyone all agree to hear her out.  
“So we will all grab onto this doll,” Ayumi held it out in a way everyone could have a hold on it, “and we will chant ‘Sachiko-san, we beg of you!’ as many times as there are people here, so nine times! Then we will rip the doll all at once and everyone will have a piece to keep with them!” everyone seemed excited by this idea, they all grabbed onto the doll.  
“Sachiko-san, we beg of you!” echoed throughout the room, eventually followed by a ripping sound.  
“Wow wow! Look at that I got me a piece! Look Naomi!” Seiko held her piece in front of Naomi for her to see.  
“Haha, me too! We all got them!” Naomi smiled.  
“Make sure to never lose it! We need them to stay connected!” as Ayumi finished her last word, the ground began to rumble.  
“Earthquake?!” Satoshi yelled, grabbing onto Yuka.  
“Everyone! Be careful and try and take cover!” Yui directed, but it was futile. The ground was shaking too much for anyone to take cover. Suddenly, the floor opened.  
“Ah...?” Satoshi and Yuka were falling.  
“S-Satoshi?!” Yoshiki reached out his hand, but he started falling as well. Morishige attempted to grab ahold of Yoshiki, but that just caused him and Mayu to fall down the hole. The hole continued to grow, eventually sucking in everyone. What was happening...?


	2. Love and Hope Can Even Be Found Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Seiko find themselves in what seems to be the school in Ayumi’s story. They both come across horrific sites and start to lose hope, when something happens that brings both of them a sliver of joy.

A loud noise echoed through the building, causing Seiko and Naomi to awaken from their unconscious states. The two girls both slowly sat up and began attempting to process their surroundings.  
“Naomi...where are we...?” Seiko, still seeming groggy, slowly stood up as she spoke.  
“I’m not sure, this doesn’t look like our school though...” Naomi began standing up too, as Seiko reached out a hand. Naomi gladly took it as Seiko pulled her up.  
“Wait...not our school?! How could we have ended up some place else?!” Naomi had finally processed the word that came out of her mouth moments earlier. They weren’t at their school anymore...so where were they?  
“Naomi, relax hun! Let’s at least take a look around, maybe we can find out that way!” Seiko was still holding onto Naomi’s hand, and she gave it a light, comforting, squeeze. Naomi blushed a bit, but squeezed back. The two girls held hands as they began walking around the room they woke up in.  
“This place looks like an elementary school? It’s pretty worn down though...” Naomi ran her finger along one of the small desks as she spoke.  
“KYAA~! THESE DESKS ARE SO SMALL AND CUTE!” Seiko gawked at the tiny desks that were all worn out or broken.  
“Seiko, calm down! We have to figure out why we’re in an elementary school...”  
“Right, right, my dear Naomi. I got distracted! Hmm..? What could this be?” Seiko let go of Naomi’s hand, causing Naomi to feel a bit disappointed, and walked over to a piece of stained paper on the floor.  
“What’s it say?” Naomi peaked over Seiko’s shoulder to get a better look.  
“It dates all the way back to 1975! It’s an announcement about this school closing and being torn down...due to..? I can’t read it, it’s got a stain!” Seiko scrunched up her face trying to read the covered text. The stain seemed to be a brown color.  
“1975...? So this school has been closed for a long time then? Wait, how does it even exist if it was torn down?!” Naomi began wracking her brain for some sort of answer to the questions this had given her.  
“Is this possibly the school Ayumi-chan told us about in her ghost story...?” Seiko looked back at Naomi with a concerned look.  
“You think class rep’s story was real? It almost seems too coincidental not to be...” Naomi heaved a sigh of frustration and confusion.  
“Naomi-chan, don’t get too worked up! Come on, let’s search more!” Seiko stuffed the stained paper in her pocket and grabbed Naomi’s hand once more. The two made their way out of the classroom. As they were walking along the halls, the two felt a growing dark presence. It felt as if they were being followed.  
“Seiko...do you feel that...?” Naomi held Seiko’s hand tighter. Which, unbeknownst to Naomi, cause Seiko to blush tremendously.  
“Naomi-chan...” Seiko’s voice was very hushed, Naomi could hardly hear her.  
“Seiko, why are you whispering? What’s wrong?” Before Naomi could say more, Seiko had let go of her hand and latched on to her waist instead.  
“Naomi-chan~~! I love you so much! I get to spend so much time with you and hold your haaaaannnd! Naomi~!” Seiko began repeating Naomi’s name over and over in a very excited voice.  
“S-Seiko...! Come on...we gotta look around!” Naomi’s voice was shaky, she was clearly embarrassed.  
“Aw...no fun! At least hold my hand first this time!” Seiko let go of Naomi’s waist and stood in front of Naomi. Naomi could feel her face getting warmer. It was just hand holding, and Seiko is just her best friend, why was she so embarrassed?! Naomi forced herself to ignore her own racing thoughts and she grabbed Seiko’s hand. Seiko let out a small, excited, squeal and the girls began walking again. As they were walking, Naomi found herself drawn to her a certain classroom.  
“Hey...Seiko, can we go in here?” Naomi pointed towards the room.  
“Hm? Sure! I’m not sure why you want to, but sure!” The two girls walked into the room and were met with a rancid smell.  
“Ew! What is that?! I feel like vomiting!” Naomi was taken aback by the smell, as was Seiko.  
“I have no idea...I’ve never smelled anything like this..! Shall we go further in, my dear Naomi?” Seiko gave her a concerned look.  
“Mm...I felt very drawn to this room, so I think we should, even if it smells awful” Seiko gave a slight nod and the girls walked in a bit further.  
“Ah! Lookie Naomi! Theres another paper!” Seiko pointed to the wall, it seemed to be a newspaper article.  
“Another one...? Let me look,” Naomi stepped closer to read the paper, and then let out a small gasp.  
“Naomi? What is it? Read it to me!” Seiko prodded Naomi’s arm with her finger.  
“S-Seiko...” her voice was shaky.  
“Naomi...? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” she slightly nudged Naomi a bit so she could read the article too.  
“Ah...” Seiko felt her heart drop. She was right.  
“The school...class rep told us about...it’s real and we’re here....” Naomi let out another shaky breath.  
“N-Naomi...come on...! Let’s go into the room a bit more..!” Seiko forced a smile and Naomi slightly nodded.  
The two girls turned and began walking a bit more. They were greeted with the source of the stench.  
“Seiko...that...” Naomi shakily pointed a finger at what appeared to be a corpse laying in the corner.  
“That...can’t be real...that has to be a prop...!” Seiko squeezed Naomi’s hand as tight as she could.  
“Should...we step closer...?” Naomi squeezed Seiko’s hand back as she spoke.  
“Y..yeah..” the two girls, ever so slowly walked towards the body. The smell got stronger the closer they got. Once they got close enough, they could tell it was real. It appeared to be a high school boy. It seemed to be a fairly recent death. He had a knife stuck in his chest, blood had seemingly only stopped pouring out moments ago. Not only was their a knife in his chest, but he had multiple stab wounds in his stomach and legs as well. His face had blood smeared all over it, he had clearly struggled. Whoever did this had too much fun with it. There was a large pool of blood surrounding him, it took up a good amount of the floor in the corner. Naomi put her hand over her mouth, feeling like she was about to revisit all the foods she had eaten at the school events earlier that day. Seiko stared at the corpse in pure horror.  
“He has...a name-tag...” Seiko mumbled, weakly pointing a finger towards the tag that conveniently sat outside of the blood pool. Naomi managed to regain control of herself and looked to where Seiko was pointing.  
“I-I’ll get it...” Naomi carefully picked up the tag.  
“S-Shimada Kai. Byakudan Senior High...second year...” she read aloud, a look of horrifying realization on her face.  
“Byakudan...that’s the school...Suzume is supposed to transfer too...” Seiko mumbled, making it seem as if she was talking to herself and not Naomi.  
“That means...lots of different people ended up here...” Naomi’s hands shook as she held the tag. Naomi breathed in deeply and stuffed the tag into her pocket for safe keeping.  
“W-we might run into one of his friends...! It seems his death was...recent. S-so I’m sure they would want his name-tag and want to know what happened to him...! If we meet them...” Naomi’s whole body was visibly shaking. Seiko gave a small nod of understanding. She then gave Naomi a gentle hug.  
“Naomi...we can get out of here, together. I’m sure of it...!” Seiko gave a soft smile, though her voice was shaking too. Naomi bashfully hugged back. For a moment the two girls enjoyed each other’s warmth, until they were interrupted by a loud thud. The two girls turned to where the noise came from. A large, zombie-like man was standing at the door. He let out a low grumbling sound and began stumbling towards the two. Without a second thought, Naomi grabbed Seiko’s hand and ran out the other door. The two ran until they reached a room labeled “Infirmary”, and entered as quickly as they could. The girls slid onto the floor in front of the door and listened as the grumbling continued on past them. Both of them let out a quiet sigh.  
“W-What the hell was that?!” Naomi’s voice was hushed but she still sounded as if she was yelling.  
“I have..no idea...” Seiko squeezed Naomi’s hand a bit, and began looking around the room.  
“This is a super run down infirmary...but there’s beds! We can rest for a bit!” Seiko let out a small smile at this and pulled Naomi up.  
“They don’t look too dirty...so I suppose it’s okay...” Naomi touched the bed and looked at her hand, there was no dirt to be found!  
The girls then laid down.  
“Now that I’m laying, I can say I’m worn out...” Naomi sighed, she felt as if she was melting into the bed.  
“Hey...Naomi...” Seiko was on her side, looking directly at her.  
“What is it, Seiko?” Naomi rolled over to her side to face Seiko as well.  
“There’s...something I’ve been wanting to tell you. Here might not be the best place...but I want to anyways,” Seiko heaved a sigh, “Naomi, I’m in love with you! I want to get out of here together and stay with you forever! I love you, for real, Naomi! I want to...kiss...and hug...and marry you...Naomi...!” Seiko gave a small, sad smile.  
“Seiko...” Naomi was left in utter shock, but she felt giddy. In this awful hellhole of a school, she was able to feel giddy! She recounted her times with Seiko, and all the things they had made her feel. She was in love with Seiko too.  
“Naomi, you look upset...you don’t have t-“  
she was cut off by Naomi.  
“Seiko...I’m scared in the situation that we’re in, and I’m horrified of what will happen to us,...but hearing you say that makes my heart race and makes me feel some sort of happiness in this school. Seiko...I love you too, I’m in love with you too,” Naomi reached out and grabbed Seiko’s hand. Seiko began crying, her already red face becoming a bit more red as tears poured down her cheeks. She latched onto Naomi once more. The two girls stayed in this moment of pure bliss for a little while.  
“Seiko...we can get out of here like you said. We can find everyone else and go home...and then we can go on a date...yeah?” Naomi gave a gentle smile as a teary eyed Seiko pulled away from her.  
“Yeah...!” The two girls couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  
“We should...get back to searching for an exit, yeah?” Seiko sat up on the bed.  
“Ye-“ Naomi was cut off by voices coming from the hallway.  
“Onii-chan! Where are you?!” first a small voice, it was Yuka.  
“Mochida-kun! Kishinuma-kun! Morishige-kun! Everyone! Are you there?!” next was Ayumi.  
“Nakashima! Shinohara! Suzumoto! Please!” lastly, Yui-sensei.  
“Our friends...are they...in the hallway..?” Naomi slowly stood up, followed by Seiko.  
“Naomi! Let’s go look!” Seiko grabbed Naomi’s hand, and Naomi nodded in agreement. The two girls ran out in the dark hallway, only to be greeted by nothing. It was the same as before.  
“Weird...maybe they’re farther away than we thought...” Naomi looked around the dark hall.  
“Maybe...we can look a bit more maybe they’re upstairs?” Seiko pointed upwards.  
“That could be! They might be right above us! We haven’t been up there yet!” Naomi gave another squeeze to Seiko’s hand and the two girls began searching for the stairs. Hopefully, they would find someone else.


	3. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi and Yoshiki find themselves walking through a hall of Heavenly Host. The two are faced with a horrible site, as well as a horrible situation afterwards.

The floorboards creaked as the pair walked through the worn out halls. It felt as if the floor would collapse underneath them at any second.  
“Satoshi, what even is our plan here?” Yoshiki groaned, looking at the other boy.  
“Our ‘plan’ is to get out of here as soon as possible. I told you that a minute ago” Satoshi didn’t look at Yoshiki as he spoke, instead he stared at something in the distance.  
“We’ve walked this hall countless times, if we’re searching we have to search somewhere else! Are you listening to me? Satoshi?” Yoshiki roughly grabbed Satoshi’s shoulder.  
“Yoshiki, do you see that...?” he pointed towards the end of the hall at what seemed to be a person laying down.  
“A person...?! Nobody else was here before,” Yoshiki and Satoshi looked at one another, “Let’s go check it out.”  
The two boys walked towards the end of the hall where the person laid. Though instead of being greeted with a friendly face, they were greeted with what looked to be a corpse.  
“Holy shit...” Yoshiki backed up a bit as he realized what he was seeing.  
“A corpse...? Why is that here...?” Satoshi backed up as well, causing him to bump into Yoshiki.  
“This has gotta be fake! Why the hell would their be a fucking dead body in a worn out elementary school?!” Yoshiki raised his voice out of confusion and fear.  
“You think I know the answer to that?!” Satoshi retorted, failing to realize Yoshiki’s question was obviously rhetorical. He heaved a sigh.  
“Look...let’s just inspect it closer, so we can figure out for real...” Satoshi tried to come off as calm as he possibly could. Yoshiki begrudgingly agreed to this and they approached the body once more. The closer they looked, it was obviously a corpse. Looking at the face, it was easy to tell. The eyes were rolled back into the head, the mouth gaping open. There was odd markings around the neck, it seemed like this person had suffered a lot. There was no blood to be found, meaning they died of something such as asphyxiation.  
“Holy fucking shit...this is a real life corpse...” Yoshiki had a tone of fear as he looked it up and down.  
“It’s a female uniform, I’m not sure what school though” Satoshi was doing his best to act calm, but he felt his stomach churn as he looked at the sight. Yoshiki made a weird ‘hmm’ noise as he reached over and picked something up beside the body.  
“It’s a student ID. Says ‘Nari Amatoya. Musashigawa Girls’ Middle school, 2nd year,” Yoshiki read aloud, looking back towards the body.  
“Middle school...why is there a middle schooler here?!” Satoshi couldn’t help but feel angered. This was a horrifying place, why was someone as young as that here! Then he remembered, Yuka. Yuka had fallen with them. She had to be here too. In a panic of realization, Satoshi grabbed Yoshiki’s wrist and yanked him as hard as he could and began running.  
“Hey, Satoshi! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Yoshiki stumbled as Satoshi pulled him along and ripped his wrist from Satoshi’s hand. Satoshi stopped and looked back at him.  
“If we both fell, and we watched everyone else fall, that means Yuka has to be here too! You saw that middle schooler, Yuka is definitely in danger here! We have to find her!” Satoshi had an indescribable look on his face. He seemed determined, panicked, but almost as if he was losing himself all at once.  
“Calm down...I’m sure Yuka ended up with someone else like we ended up with each other if that’s the case. We can find her,” Yoshiki lightly patted Satoshi’s shoulder. Though that didn’t calm him down at all.  
“Oh what? You’re gonna play it cool now, gonna act like everything’s fine when you were scared shitless two seconds ago, Yoshiki?” This wasn’t like Satoshi at all! He’d never snapped at Yoshiki before, they were best friends!  
“Satoshi, what the hell is wrong with you?! I’m trying to help you! You’re going to rush into something and get you-“ Yoshiki stopped talking, as he stared behind Satoshi. A large figure stood behind Satoshi, it was holding something, a large hammer maybe. Yoshiki grabbed Satoshi’s wrist had Satoshi did to him moments earlier. Yoshiki pulled Satoshi as hard as he could and began running back towards where the corpse of Nari laid.  
“Yoshiki?! What the hell are you doing, I have to find Yuka!” Satoshi hadn’t even realized they were being chased. Yoshiki didn’t answer he just kept running, dragging Satoshi behind him. Though, he had forgotten about the corpse laid out in the middle of the floor, causing them both to trip. Yoshiki rubbed his head a bit as he quickly picked himself up. He went to reach for Satoshi’s arm, but he was too slow. The large figure had made itself clear now. It appeared to be a large man, he looked almost zombie-like. He was once again standing behind Satoshi. The hammer was raised above his head. Before Yoshiki could move, the hammer slammed into Satoshi’s skull. An awful cracking sound echoed through the halls. Blood splattered onto Yoshiki, as well as the corpse of Nari and the walls around them. Yoshiki was in pure shock as he stared at Satoshi’s split open skull. He watched as blood poured out, it wasn’t slowing down at all. It gushed out at a rapid pace. Satoshi’s eyes that were once filled with so many emotions were now empty. They were bloodshot, but no life remained in them. Satoshi was dead. Satoshi was dead. Satoshi died. Satoshi died and Yoshiki couldn’t do a damn thing.  
“S..Satoshi...” Yoshiki mumbled, hoping that somehow he would receive a response. The large man let out a groan. He grabbed Satoshi’s lifeless body by the leg and started dragging it towards the way he came. A trail of blood slowly followed him as Satoshi’s head continued to bleed out. Yoshiki couldn’t do anything but stand there and watch. He felt tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t save him, if only Satoshi hadn’t got so worked up and ran that way, if only Yoshiki could’ve calmed him down, so many ‘if onlys’ ran through Yoshiki’s head. His best friend was dead! Yoshiki began sobbing, he had never felt like this before. Why did this have to happen? Why Satoshi? Satoshi just wanted to make sure Yuka was okay, but then he died! He died!  
“Y...Yuka...! I have to find Yuka..!” Yoshiki wiped his face roughly with his sleeves and stood up. He knew he had to do what Satoshi wanted to do so badly. Yoshiki stood up and heaved a sigh, he had to do this. He had to stay sane and okay for Satoshi’s sake, for Yuka’s sake. He couldn’t grieve right now. He once again stepped over Nari and stared at the trail of blood, in the middle of the trail was Satoshi’s student ID. Yoshiki picked it up and stared at Satoshi’s picture. He smiled lightly and put it into his pocket, he decided he would give this to Yuka. The only ways for Yoshiki to go were upstairs past Nari’s corpse, or downstairs where Satoshi had went. All of the doors in this hallway were locked, except for the infirmary. That was where he and Satoshi had woken up. Before this, the pair had walked this hallway up and down countless times, because Satoshi insisted there must be some sort of exit near there.  
“God...I can only think about Satoshi! I have to focus! I’ll check upstairs first. Yoshiki made his way towards the stairs and slowly walked up. As he reached the landing he noticed a candle on the floor.  
“A candle...? Is this one of Shinozaki’s? I wonder if she’s here...!” Yoshiki then ran up the second flight of stairs in hopes of Ayumi somehow being up there. The floorboards creaked as he walked around. It seemed all that was up here was bathrooms. The hope he had gained from Ayumi’s candle started to waver. He walked towards the boys’ restroom and as he got closer he heard a faint whispering. It sounded like...Morishige and...Mayu? Yoshiki quietly stepped into bathroom. He was right. Morishige and Mayu sat near the corner, whispering to one another about something.  
“Suzumoto! Morishige!” He let out an excited burst as the two jumped a bit from his shouting, they hadn’t noticed he was there.  
“Kishinuma...! You’re here as well...” Morishige gave a look of surprise, Yoshiki couldn’t tell if it was a pleasant look though.  
“Kishinuma-kun! Are you okay? We heard yelling a few minutes ago...we were going to go downstairs and then we heard yelling and loud noises. Shige-nii said it would be better to stay up in one of the bathrooms until we thought it was safe. We both woke up in these bathrooms not that long ago too,” Mayu stood up and made her way towards Yoshiki as she spoke, a worried look was plastered onto her face. Morishige stood up as well and walked over to be beside Mayu.  
“Kishinuma, you’re covered in blood,” Morishige looked him up and down, “Were you involved in the ruckus downstairs?” Yoshiki winced at Morishige’s question. He had to tell them what happened to Satoshi. He took a deep breath, and told them everything. He watched Mayu’s expression change to horror as he explained. Morishige lightly grabbed Mayu’s hand as an attempt to help her feel safe. Morishige’s face didn’t change much, but he was clearly upset by what Yoshiki had just explained.  
“We...listened to Mochida’s last moments without even knowing...” Morishige looked down towards the floor.  
“T-the loud noise....was Mochida-kun being killed...” Mayu let out a whimper. Yoshiki looked away from the two, trying not to recall what he had witnessed.  
“I want...I want to find Yuka and find a way out of here with as many of us alive as possible...!” Yoshiki looked back at Morishige and Mayu.  
“Kishinuma...” Morishige let out a small sigh and looked back at him.  
“I wanted to protect Mayu on my own, but if there are some sort of monsters here then I suppose I can’t do that by myself. We will help you find Yuka and everyone else,” Morishige looked over towards a frightened Mayu and gave a small smile.  
“S-Shige-nii...! Okay, I want to get out of here with everyone else too! I want to help Kishinuma-kun find Yuka!” Mayu put on a brave face as she spoke.  
“Thank you, you two. Come on, there’s not much up here. Let’s explore the rest of the school together and learn what we can!” Yoshiki felt some sort of hope welling up inside of him. He would not let Satoshi’s death go to waste. He knew he had to find Yuka and get her home safely, he would do his best.  
“I saw one of Shinozaki’s candles as I was coming up here, do you think maybe she’s somewhere in the building?” Yoshiki looked towards Morishige and Mayu as they walked out of the bathroom.  
“Ayumi-chan...! She might be! We can look for her as well!” Mayu smiled a bit, it seemed as if she was gaining hope too.  
“Shinozaki and Mochida’s little sister are our priorities at the moment then,” Morishige spoke in a calm voice. He had never been the best at working with anyone other than Mayu, but he felt like he could do this. Mayu was determined, so he could be too. The three all chattered quietly about how they would get out and about finding everyone else. They made their way down the stairs and through the hallway. Mayu wincing at the corpse of Nari, as well as the blood trail left by Satoshi. Morishige still held her hand and would lightly squeeze it every time she was frightened by something. The three reached the top of the stairs where the blood trail continued. They began walking down them, trying to avoid thinking of Satoshi. Some sort of hope filled each of their minds, they were going to do their best to escape, for Satoshi’s sake.


	4. (Chapter 3.5) Before the Days Went Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a mini-chapter while I work on chapter 4! It’s just some slice of life things before the charm. This is about Seiko, Naomi and Mayu and their talks of having a girls day.

“Su-zu-me!” Seiko’s voice echoed throughout the nearly empty classroom. “Oh! Seiko-chan! Naomi-chan too! What are you both still doing here?” Mayu looked up from what she was working on at her desk. “Hah...about that...” Naomi gave a look towards Seiko. “You see, Suzume, since you are leaving next week, me and my dear Naomi-chan were wondering if you wanted to have a girls day with us?” Seiko grabbed onto Mayu’s hands as she spoke. “We asked class-rep about it too, and she told us she was busy planning something super special for you and said she didn’t have time,” Naomi let out a brief sigh. “Then it would be just us three?” Mayu gave a questioning look. “Yes ma’am! Naomi and I know the best places to eat and shop! We wanna treat you before you transfer!” Seiko let go of Mayu’s hands and then grabbed on to Naomi. “My lovely Naomi has somewhere super fun in mind for you!” Seiko smiled, poking Naomi’s cheek lightly. “It’s nothing special, it’s just a store that I think really suits you, Suzumoto...” Naomi gave a small smile. Mayu smiled back excitedly. “Of course! I’d love to go with you two! When were you planning on going?” Mayu began packing her things as she spoke to the pair. “We were thinking Sunday since it’s a day off! We can spend the whole day going wherever!” Seiko grinned brightly. “Sunday is fine! One of you can text me more about it later. How about we all walk home together today and talk more too?” Mayu pulled her bag over her shoulder and stood in front of the pair. “That would be great!” Naomi pulled her bag over her shoulder as well, and the three girls chattered as the walked out of the room. Little did they know, Morishige had been listening the whole time from outside the room. “A girls day...with Mayu...! Oh how I want to go out with Mayu like that!” He mumbled in a voice he thought could only be heard by him, he thought wrong. “Morishige, why were you listening in on them?” Yoshiki gave a concerned look, Morishige couldn’t tell if it was concern for the girls or concern over his actions. “What’s this about a girls day?” Satoshi too...how did they both hear him?! “It’s nothing! You shouldn’t be eavesdropping on others!” Morishige scrambled to get his bag off the floor. “That’s a load of shit coming from you!” Yoshiki laughed a bit, as did Satoshi. Morishige sighed. “Hey, how about we all have a boys day?” Satoshi smiled, he thought this was a great idea. “No” Yoshiki and Morishige spoke in unison. “Hey, what the hell! You shot me down too fast!” Satoshi was ignored as Morishige and Yoshiki began to walk off. He ran to catch up with them. If only, their lives were still this sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having writer’s block lately...but chapter 4 is slowly coming...! In the meantime enjoy this! I’ll do more of these eventually.  
> Also!! I’m very excited for the blood drive switch port!!! Also more corpse party news in the future!!! I hope everyone else is excited too


	5. A Bittersweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumi, Yuka and Yui are all exploring the school together. After an earthquake, Ayumi notices something. What could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the REAL chapter 4! Since ao3 won’t let me do .5 chapters the last one was marked as four, but it was a mini chapter. This is the real deal!!!

The rumbling of the old building caused everything to rattle. The three girls leaned on the walls for support.  
“A-An earthquake?! Can an old building like this even handle that?!” Ayumi’s voice could barely be heard over the shaking.  
“Shinozaki, Yuka-chan, grab on to me!” Yui-sensei’s voice was firm and loud, the pair clung to her. Dust and pieces of the ceiling fell as the earthquake continued. It seemed as if it was going to collapse completely, then it came to a still. Ayumi let out a large sigh.  
“Ayumi-onee-chan, are you okay?” Yuka had a look of concern plastered onto her face, she was lightly holding Ayumi’s sleeve.  
“Yes, I’m okay. Are you okay, Yuka-chan, Yui-sensei?” Ayumi smiled lightly at Yuka and then looked towards her teacher.  
“I’m alright! We can continue searching for the others” Yui gave a large smile.  
“Yuka is alright too...Yuka wants to find onii-chan fast...” Yuka gave a small, but sad smile. Yui lightly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
“Yuka-chan, we’ll find Mochida-kun as soon as we can! You’re a big girl aren’t you? Be brave for your brother!” Yui’s voice was calming. Yuka nodded and the three began walking once more. The three all winced as they walked past corpses, this is all it had been since they had first awoken here. Though, Ayumi found a different site than the rest. As they were walking, Ayumi noticed a long trail of blood in the distance, this caused her to stop walking. She stared at the floor, and was snapped out of her trance by Yui’s voice.  
“Shinozaki, what’s wrong?” Yui had a concerned look on her face.  
“Did you not notice...? There’s blood on the floor...it leads to the end of the hall from what I can see,” Ayumi gave a confused look towards the floor. Yui and Yuka both looked down, Yuka let out a small gasp.  
“W-What do you think happened..? Is it real blood...?” Yuka’s small voice was barely audible.  
“Yuka-chan, try not to think about what this might be...!” Yui gave her a small smile and a light tap on the shoulder.  
“I’m going to follow it...!” Ayumi started running, she ran past both Yuka and her teacher.  
“A-Ayumi-onee-chan! Wait!” Yuka called after her, jogging to catch up with her.  
“Yuka-chan! Shinozaki!” Yui began to run after them as well, but she felt something around her ankle. Yui looked down to see a blood hand wrapped around it.  
“Huh...?” Yui let out a shaky breath.  
Ayumi and Yuka were too far off to notice anything had happened, in fact they had already followed the trail downstairs. Yuka was now holding Ayumi’s hand, mainly out of fear, but also so she wouldn’t lose her, and Ayumi drug Yuka along behind her as she ran. Then she came to a stop, the trail ended.  
“Ayumi-onee-chan...?” Yuka looked up at her.  
“The trail stops here...right in front of this wall,” Ayumi pushed on the wall a bit, hoping there might be some secret door, but alas there wasn’t.  
“Umm...Yuka sees something on the floor...in the blood,” Yuka pointed a shaky finger at an object right up against the wall. Most of it was covered in blood but there was part of it that managed to avoid the trail.  
Ayumi winced a bit, “Can’t...touch the blood...” she managed to grab the soaked item.  
“Is this a handkerchief...?” She held it up, looking at it in the school’s poor lighting. Yuka let out a whine.  
“Yuka-chan? What’s wrong?” Ayumi looked towards the girl, tears were in Yuka’s eyes.  
“That’s...onii-chan’s...! Yuka knows that handkerchief anywhere! He lets Yuka borrow it all the time!” Yuka’s tears began pouring down her face.  
“This is...Mochida-kun’s...?” Ayumi’s hands began to shake. Thoughts began pouring into her head nonstop. This couldn’t be his! That would mean...he’s...no! That can’t be right! That can’t!  
“A-Ayumi-onee-chan...maybe onii-chan is okay! Let’s...let’s find him!” Yuka’s trembling voice silenced Ayumi’s rushing thoughts.  
“Yuka-chan...! Okay, we can look for Mochida-kun!” Ayumi stuffed the bloody handkerchief in her pocket and turned around. Yui stood before her, blood pouring from her stomach.  
“Yui-sensei?! What happened to you?!” Ayumi ran up to her, the closer she got, she noticed it was more than just her stomach. Upon closer inspection, Ayumi noticed blood coming from her shoulder as well.  
“T-There was...a girl...up-“ Ayumi interrupted Yui.  
“We have no time for that right now, let’s find the infirmary! Yuka-chan, help me with Yui-sensei!” Ayumi lightly grabbed Yui’s arm and pulled it around her shoulders. Yui winced at this. Yuka did the same with Yui’s other arm.  
“We’re both a bit too short...but we’ll help you as much as we can! Let’s find the infirmary!” The girls began leading Yui towards the stairs, causing Yui to let out a loud yell of disagreement.  
“N-NO! YOU CAN’T!” Yui somehow managed to push Yuka and Ayumi away from her. She collapsed to the floor, wincing in pain.  
“Yui-sensei! We have to find the-“ Yui cut her off.  
“There’s a girl...up there...she has a weapon...! S-She-“ Yui coughed and sputtered, “S-She yanked me to t-the ground and and she...held me down...and stabbed me! You can’t...go up there!” Yui slowly sat up as best as she could.  
“Shinozaki, Yuka-chan...please...” Yui gave them a look mixed with terror and concern.  
“Yui-sensei...! I’m so sorry! I thought you were right behind us, I didn’t hear you at all! Now you’re like this!” Ayumi began sobbing, she knelt down onto the floor where Yui was struggling to stay sitting up.  
“Yuka’s sorry she didn’t hear you too!” Yuka knelt down with Ayumi.  
“Shinozaki...even...if you could take me...to the infirmary...I wouldn’t make it. I’m not going to last...much longer” Yui coughed once more, blood coming out of her mouth. Ayumi lightly put her hand over Yui’s.  
“I’m so sorry sensei!” Ayumi sobbed. Yui’s look of concern and terror turned to a small smile.  
“Shinozaki...thank you...for being my student...! Thank you...for everything...I loved teaching...all of you. Just wish...it could’ve been for longer...” Yui’s words rang in Ayumi’s ears. Yui’s now limp body fell to the floor. Ayumi sobbed, Yuka lightly wrapped her arms around Ayumi. She didn’t know Yui for long...but she knew this was someone important to her brother and Ayumi both, tears couldn’t help but well up in her eyes as well. The two girls sat on the floor for awhile, they didn’t know for how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui always makes me sad...but I have some plans in the future for her as well so her character will definitely still be relevant throughout this.


	6. The Red Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Seiko are confronted by a horrifying girl who tells them a way of escape. Yoshiki, Morishige and Mayu continue their search as well, and they make a shocking discovery.

Their footsteps caused the floor to creak as they ran up the stairs. The old building seemed as if it would give out any second, yet they kept running anyways. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they were greeted with almost nothing. It was merely two bathrooms and the top of the stairs.  
“Naomi...should we check the bathrooms...?” Seiko’s voice had a sound of defeat, but she was trying her best to keep her hopes up.  
“Yeah...let’s check the girls bathroom first...” Naomi had a look of confusion on her face as she spoke. How did they hear their friends if they weren’t even up here? How was that possible? The two girls made their way into the bathroom, there they came across a girl in an unfamiliar uniform.  
“Umm...hello? Who are you?” Naomi called out, and then her mouth was immediately covered by Seiko’s hand.  
“Naomi! She could be dangerous!” Seiko hushed her.  
“Dangerous? I’m not dangerous at all!” The girl turned towards them. Her eyes were dead, they were gray and empty, yet they still felt as if they were piercing into Naomi and Seiko.   
“Who are you...?” Naomi repeated her original question.  
“My name is Naho Saenoki, I’m a spiritual investigator,” Naho stepped closer to the pair, “You two...managed to escape an awful fate...” Naho chuckled a bit at this, a wide smile spread across her face.  
“An awful fate...?” Seiko questioned, she felt as if something was off about this girl.  
“You’re looking for your friends aren’t you?” She ignored Seiko’s question and asked a question of her own.  
“Yeah...how did you know?” Naomi felt as if Naho was looking into her mind and reading everything, her eyes were so unpleasant to look at.  
“Everyone here is looking for someone. You will probably never find those you seek,” Naho looked away and sighed.  
“What do you mean?” Seiko’s voice sounded more defeated than before.  
“You see, this school is separated into different spaces. You are in this space, while your friends are in another. You will never be able to meet them again,” Naho’s wide grin made a return at this.  
“What?! Saenoki-san, there’s got to be a way for us to meet them again! There is isn’t there?!” Naomi felt a feeling of despair welling up inside of herself. Seiko seemed to noticed this, and lightly took Naomi’s hand in her own.   
“Well, there is one. Do you know what happened in this school?” Naho pulled a paper out of her pocket.  
“Happened? We only know that is closed down. We have a paper about it, though it was too stained to read,” Naomi looked towards Seiko, “you do still have it don’t you?”   
“Of course, my sweet Naomi-chan!” Seiko roughly pulled the paper out of her pocket.   
“Hmm that seems to be the same paper I have, yours is just stained with blood,” Naho unfolded the paper she had and held it out to Naomi.   
“Blood...?” Seiko dropped the paper onto the ground upon hearing this, “Do the sinks work in here? Haha...” Seiko roughly wiped her hand on her skirt.  
“I’m afraid they do not, but never mind that. Look at what I’m trying to show you,” Naho once again held the paper towards Naomi, this time she took it. Naomi scanned over it, while Seiko leaned over and scanned as well. Moments later Naomi let go of the paper and it slowly fell to the floor.  
“The school shut down...cause of child murder...” Naomi didn’t even know what to feel, let alone what to think.  
“This...this is the school Ayumi-chan told us about...for sure...” Seiko looked down towards the floor.  
“If you can appease these children, by getting an apology from their killer, you can see your friends again,” Naho roughly bent over and snatched the paper up.  
“What..?” Naomi gave Naho a look full of confusion and horror.  
“How are we supposed...to make the killer apologize...?” Seiko gulped.  
“You will find a doll on the floor outside of the infirmary. It will tell you what you need to know,” Naho gave a small smirk and then vanished right before their eyes.  
“A doll? Naomi there wasn’t a doll before was there?” Seiko grasped Naomi’s other hand and faced her.  
“No...but we should check again...” Naomi gave a faint smile, she was starting to regain some hope. The two girls walked hand and hand down the stairs and made their way back to the infirmary. There laid a small doll. Naomi reached down and picked it up, it began to speak in a small voice.  
“I’m...sorry...I’m sorry...I’m sorry...” it repeated itself over and over.  
“Is this from the killer...?” Naomi questioned, looking the doll up and down.  
“That thing creeps me out..! That can’t be enough of an apology!” Seiko slapped the doll out of Naomi’s hand and it the floor.  
“Seiko! Don’t do th-“ Naomi was cut off by the doll.  
“From the red door...6 steps horse...13 paces roosted...” the doll let out some sniffling noises as it spoke.  
“What does..that mean...?” Naomi picked the doll up once more.  
“Red door...I haven’t seen any red doors...” Seiko had a thoughtful look on her face, “but! We haven’t been downstairs! There’s still the whole first floor!” Seiko’s face light up and she grabbed Naomi’s hand and began heading towards the stairs.  
“Jeez, Seiko! Slow down!” Naomi let out a small laugh, the two made their way down the stairs off to find a red door.

*********************************************

The stairs creaked as they reached the bottom. The blood trail continued along the first floor.   
“Kishinuma-kun...what are we searching for down here exactly?” Mayu gave a questioning look towards Yoshiki.  
“Uhh...I suppose a way to find everyone else? Or maybe more information on what the hell this place is? Who knows,” Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.  
“Really? You genuinely had no clue as to what to do next? You are a pain, Kishinuma,” Morishige rubbed one of his temples with his free hand.  
“You got any ideas then, shithead?” Yoshiki scoffed at Morishige.  
“Of course. Our goal is to find Shinozaki and Mochida’s little sister first. Assuming Nakashima and Shinohara are together, they should be able to handle themselves just fine. So, we should focus on searching this floor for any clues as to where Shinozaki and Mochida’s little sister might be. We can also look for more information as to what this place is,” Morishige let out a sigh as he finished speaking.  
“Wow! Shige-nii! You’re a genius you thought this through so nicely!” Mayu gave him a bright smile, Morishige blushed lightly and looked in the other direction.  
“Jeez, you’re a pain, get a room already. Whatever, let’s search the floor then” Yoshiki began following the blood trail, Mayu and Morishige followed behind him. They ended up at a large door, leading to the outside.   
“Does this lead to a second building?” Morishige peaked out the dirtied window.  
“Shit, you mean there’s another part of this place to search...?” Yoshiki heaved a loud sigh.  
“Hey...look down...there’s a note...” Mayu pointed at the floor. A note sat nicely outside of the trail of blood. Yoshiki opened it up and immediately felt sick.  
“This is...Satoshi’s handwriting...” Yoshiki scanned the note over and over. It was Satoshi’s, he had seen this writing over and over.  
“What? How’s that possible?” Morishige gave a concerned, almost angry look towards Yoshiki.  
“Shut the fuck up, you think I know? Let me read it,” he cleared his throat, “‘Please, do not go to the second building, not yet. Find the red door. Yoshiki, find the red door, find Yuka.’ is what is says..” Yoshiki wasn’t sure what to think of this. This was clearly written after Satoshi’s death, but how?  
“Maybe...maybe Mochida-kun is watching over you?” Mayu gave a small smile towards Yoshiki, which also made him receive a glare from Morishige.  
“Maybe...haha. Okay, let’s go find that red door! ‘S probably down here somewhere, least thats how I feel!” Yoshiki began walking back the way they came, the other two followed in suit. They were off to find the red door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Awful fate” is a reference to Seiko’s death in the original. That is also why Naho is found in the bathroom, as she first shows up after Seiko dies in the bathroom.
> 
> Yes i’m using the doll extremely differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Corpse Party....such a dead franchise (joke intended) but its such a dear franchise to me I had to rewrite it and put my own spin on it!


End file.
